Second life's resident demon
by My ultimate answer
Summary: Mix of 1/2 prince and eclipse hunter.  A new face rivaling all the famous figures in second life who exactly is he and what is he here for?  I'm dyslexic and this is un-beta'd sorry!
1. Chapter 1 redone Ezart's exited

Ummmm I really have been in a bored slump and decided to re-wright this because i found it boring and the chapters too short... I mean after all I don't read fanfics unless it's a minimum of around 2000 per chapter and i don't want to be a hypocrite!

Ummm also I don't really get disclaimers because after all don't we have to agree to not make money off it and what ever? but anyway I own nothing and if I did I must be a genius because I'm only just 15... and i'm not Chinese!

Oooh and I'm keeping up all the former chapters untill ive gotten up to 10,000 words or some thing.

* * *

><p>He rushed down the stairs earlier than usual wondering why Ezart was so crazy about being early or even on time today, after all this was Ezart and he was always called a 'delinquent' by the teachers not that he knew what that meant but he assumed it was insulting, though he did think it was strange that when he told Ezart he didn't seem to mind at all.<p>

He quickly swallowed the toast and went round the corner hoping that Ezart hadn't already left him "Ezart! Ezart!" he shouted hoping to stop him as he walked away before running to catch up with him and in a very Daren like way failing to notice how embarrassed he looked from Daren shouting to him, Ezart unconsciously wondered whether he would ever be able to get a girl friend with the little hyper moyashi* following him around and lowering his coolness, though not knowing that it was that thought that often plagued Avery's mind.

"Daren why where you so late?" Ezart questioned angrily after Daren had caught up and was half walk-skipping besides him much to his annoyance"I told you to be early" oh yes Daren remembered Ezart had told him to be early but why? "Sorry Ezart I forgot" he murmured only to be ignored and for Ezart to walk even faster making Daren wonder exactly what was going on to excite Ezart this much... It was obviously to do with fighting because it was Ezart but what?

Finally with the school gates coming into view Ezart strolled in with Daren hopping and jumping around him and getting to their classroom. The hallways and rooms were littered in posters which confused Daren though, showing strange beasts in a wild land battling off giant wolf people and humans with strangely pointed ears "Eeeezart" he called making Ezart jump "What's this?"just as Ezart was taking a breath to answer the teacher walked in and shouted "QUIETEN DOWN AND GET TO YOUR DESKS YOU NOISY LOT!" causing Ezart to scowl angrily at him and make him to stop fearfully "Well class today all the work we are doing is practicals, all the people with avatars in the fighting program will be entered in a competition!" this announcement brought varied emotions across the class, some of which cheered at the chance to win the competition while on the other hand many cursed as they had yet to set up an avatar and thought it would have been smarter to get one when they were better at fighting.

"Hey, hey Ezart!" Daren moaned whilst pouting "Ezart Is this why i had to be early?"

"Of course Moyoshi* when have I ever rushed for school" It's a big deal then, well if Ezart is happy about it so should I Daren thought maybe there will be some betterfighters today. As Ezart stalked off Daren ran off to the bathroom to change into his 'Dark sun' outfit before rushing to the battle simulator, annoying many people by jumping on their heads and knocking them over because he couldn't find a path to walk down, and anyway if he had walked there he would have been crushed by fans and people trying to find out who was underneath the visor. He then jumped into the large doors and into the hall greeting the wizened old man and asking him for his usual weapons a simple old fashioned pair of hand guns and instead of the usual throwing knives decided to ask for some kunai, after all it was some sort of special competition right?

He saw the new field for battle and was startled. why was it a forest and at that the strangest forest he'd ever seen or heard off, which was lodes considering the fact that he had wikipedia for a brain, It was sparkling new and fresh unlike anything around now-a-days maybe even natural looking-an impossibility as humans had no true and free wild places like this anymore- what exactly made this battle so special?

He stepped in-between the lush forests trees reveling in the atmosphere gave off before noticing why wasn't anyone here, shouldn't everyone be wanting to win the seeminglyawesome prize that will apparently be given? He then thought back to the crowd in front of the doors of the battle simulator, wasn't it too big for a competition? shouldn't they all be entering for the chance to win? "Hmm, what where they put off by... there wasn't a limit." Oh well if they weren't going to go to him he was going to have to come to them!

After deciding to go in a straight line and hope he'd see someone he hopped into one of the giant trees and began to hop between trees before falling out off a tree at he booming "HELLO PLAYER!" wringing out across his mind "Whaa?" he murmured using his awesome ninja like cyborg powers to flip and land on his feet creating a small dent in the ground because of his weight* "WELCOME TO SL'S BATTLE SCHOOLS COMPETITION" ahhh I've finally got it's name! and the voice said schools so that means more opponents! "YOU HAVE BEEN PLACED IN WORLD 7/10 THE STAR CITY FOREST MODE!" suddenly fanfair sounded out "AND ONCE YOU HAVE CHOSEN YOUR RACE YOU CAN GO,GO,GO!" race what's that?

"Mr voice"Daren uttered much like Dark sun and calmly questioned"How do I-"

"YOU SHOUT RACE!"

Ok then I have to shout race then "Race" he said and in front of him appeared in stead of the forest he had grown accustomed to, was a large seemingly unending white tiled room. He walked up to the car sized floating strangely shaped orb intrigued about what it was and walked around it only to see a that it was in fact a large cushioned chair with a sleeping figure inside it. He took the time to inspect the figure she-for it was a she- was wearing a short skirt and figure fitting low neck top along with a helmet with two large wires coming out of it covering her hair. He walked up to the figure and said "Hello" deciding she had been sleeping long enough befor uttering louder "Hello" and she was startled awake.

"Oh yes the competition, Hi I'll just get the options out" She muttered absentmindedly, And before Daren appeared strange people a wolfman, angel, elf and tree? "Yup just decide which one you like the look of"she appeared to still be drowsy.

"Will it affect how i'll fight?"

"Wha? no, nope"

"Ok i'll see my self as a human." and a mirror image of himself popped up, he nodded it was all he needed and anyway the wolf was to big, the angel and the elf too slight and the tree too... tree. "How do I leave?" he asked the girl who still had not brought her head up to see him and right beside him a large gate appeared, he thanked the girl and walked out as he was when he came in only with some sort of medieval leather clothing and cloak instead of his usual outfit.

* * *

><p>*hehe couldn't help the man reference and i'm reading some man fanfics at the moment but anyway moyoshi means beansprout.<p>

*wow simulations are accurate to real life in the future!

Wow this chapter was surprisingly hard to write and spell check mainly because i cant spell competition and it's said sooo many times this is how i spell it -compotition!


	2. Chapter 2 redone In the world

Daren settled in the forest surveying it, so now the true games here going to begin? He still didn't understand, what exactly was this special competition? And exactly what was he supposed to be doing here and most importantly what exactly was this 'race change' supposed to do? Would it have given him an advantage? Why would he want to be anyone but himself and also what was the use in it if it didn't do anything? Was it just a new part of the system, if so it was an unneeded one.

He jumped up the large willowy trees which were branching over a large yellow bricked road thinking that it would most probably lead to where he was supposed to go, leaping from branch to branch, tree to tree hoping he was going the right way and could finally get that fight he was looking for, and that opponent he was looking for, the opponent he could learn from and finally enjoy! After a few minutes of swift jumping he came got to the end of the road, Standing in front of him was the most beautiful city he had ever seen, It's centre was a large tower with a large coliseum like structure in front of it and circled randomly around the grand structures were quaint European buildings and strangely beautiful perfectly mossy white cobbled streets, overall looking elegant and refined.

It was bustling with hundreds of people seeming to mill about doing everyday business, perhaps this was the challenge? Did he have to kill all of them of find the others in the competition? Deciding to test out his first theory he took out one of his kunai hoping he could get away from any trouble the murder may cause, he slung it at a seemingly easy target, he was garbed in strange purple skin hugging clothes and had medievally styled hair sweeping across his back almost covering his pointed over enlarged ears, though his hair strangely reminded him of his brother. He flung the kunai at his target aiming for the jugular and it impacted turning his target into a flashing ray of light.

"strange" he muttered before being cut off by the booming voice again.

"YOU HAVE ATTAKED A PLAYER THAT IS NOT ALLOWED!"

"what am I supposed to do then?" I questioned the seemingly ever present voice.

"GO TO THE TOUREMENT HALL!"

"the wha" and he was cut off again.

"THE ONE ON THE POSTER!" oh great he thought ok, ok there was a forest and figures on the poster but what else, umm in the background was the city… and in the front of it… It was kind of like the coliseum right? So he jumped from the tree towering over the city wall and jumped on the roof of the city's battlements before jumping off onto the room of one of the lower houses and leaping silently from one to the other towards the coliseum or apparently tournament hall.

He walked into the crowd of people entering the tournament and walked up to the counter and as a lady told him- he picked a number out of a large box getting 72 before being pushed by the person behind him into a large hall in which many people were squished in like sardines. He then noticed on the large circular wall opposite him there was a strange outdated system to choose opponents written on the wall, assuming as he had a low-ish number he found one and began systematically remembering the strange names written there while finding his number "Hmmm Grubsley is it… I just might enjoy this"

He wandered about wondering where to go and asked the voice "what now?" only to get no reply for once and simply continued following the crowd as it flowed into a large open square room with a large screen on it which flickered mysterious in green and black lines before slowly sifting to form a protruding emotionless face who silkily said "Hello adventurers. It appears all the hidden demons have appeared~" there were gasps of shock "Everyone knows that since the craziness the self-aware NPC's brought all has been safe in our world right~3 but our creator have decided you have become weak and unmindful therefor deciding you need a new challenge! So today we will give you a sneak peek of our hidden demons though many will be eliminated only leaving twenty five~ they will infiltrate our world our kingdoms and seek to make themselves the demon king before the 'normal' and rule there ancestors hidden kingdom. Or can you find it before them? Hmm~3"

There were shouts of outrage all around him "what does he mean we just got the game back online weeks ago"

"I'm as powerful as I ever was!"

"Damn demons! I was enjoying my peace!"

"Are they NPC's or players?"

Is this the competition? It would seem he would be one of these so called demons… that made sense though he could understand why these 'demons' would be problems as if he was correct they were ALL people from war academy's making them the greatest threat in game and out!

"It appears most of you don't like this arrangement so I will give you a clue~ those who are scaring and hunting you, they have not only one body but two " and the murmurs and shoats of unrest started again before being cut off by the eerie voice "Now it is done~ you must each go through the door and as all the demons from this city has appeared and just for this day you will be able have a taste of their powers before they are chosen from the best of the best"

There was a stark silence before suddenly simultaneously everyone moved whether angered or scared towards a black door and stepped into a clear black or white room, the normal were enchanted once they stepped inside to wear white versions of their outfit whilst the demons stepped into a clear black room only to find a black ninja-like outfit containing even a half face mask and a hooded robe containing many slots which were much larger than they appeared and could hold any weapons needed and the chilling face's voice trilled "Ooh and just for all of the first time paying demons there are no special moves~ only the weapon's power- this was why it wasn't for mages~"

And the fight of the two great powers began its tail the demons fighting for their kingdom and the humans*for their safety how would the newest legend end up and will our old hero's prevail?

* * *

><p>*well not humans but…. Well everyone else?<p>

Oops in the last chapter I wrote tanked her instead of thanked her! Thanks for telling me and Instead of star city I wrote sun city :P

Ooh just to tell you it's set after the NPC rebellion and as I don't know the end I've decided it just gets back online! And Prince is still there but as he is the ruler of Infinite city he will be in that tournament. Ooh and you know how there is 5 cities in the central continent I've decided there's five in every continent!

BTW I'm terrible at coming up with names and powers so I've kinda borrowed curtain names ad traits and the horribly mutilated them i.e. Grubbs… if anyone guesses what it's from then you get a suuuper long chapter!

Sorry this chapter is so short but you'll get some action next time so i'll try not to fail at writing it :)

well i'll see you next sunday!


	3. On with the games

All over the continents the new games were beginning and you could almost taste the tension, aggravation and blood lust in the air. The large stadiums seats were quickly filled with nary a player online and not within the stadium or preparation rooms. Stall holders flitted around the crowd selling treats and quickly made memorial t-shirts and items to take advantage of the situation whilst they waited for the new games to begin.

Slowly a hundred large stone platforms rose out of the floor and hit the floor with a thump, the people in the stands quiet and paying attention as even the stall holders stopped their hollering to watch in anticipation before a large stone box rose out of each platform and settled before each one formed a door facing the doors of the stadium of every city in every continent.

The doors slowly swung forward. Black clothed people stepped out. The stadium was silent until suddenly every single person in the audience stood up and started shouting and swearing, Mothers attempted to cover their children's ears before noticing they were swearing with them and settled down to helping create the awful noise.

Every single black cloaked figure or 'demon' stood to attention and began surveying the crowd knowing they wouldn't have a single one of the other contestants nor watcher on their side. However one of the figures was acting differently. Though his mouth, nose and forehead were covered like all the others in the black material his wide silver eyes were exited and filled with a pure puppy-like playfulness while happily jumping up and down. Though not many noticed this.

Daren stared out at the crowd it was so exiting he was going to fight! There were new people to fight against! He did however find the outfit annoyingly restricting and how everyone was staring at him. Eventually the waiting and anticipation got boring and he began hopping from foot to foot as a fanfare played across the stadium and the competitors strode out.

The competitor's names were called up by number , , 49. Dogmatix until it finely got to Daren's platform 72. Grubsley and a large buffed up teenage boy with short red hair sticking wildly from his head walked up.

Daren stared at the new arrival judging his power levels with darkened eyes which were slowly becoming darker and emotionless and in his mind he stated the facts he knew about his opponent as he stretched and waited for a sign when to fight.

Name: Grubsley

Age: around 1519

Weapons: two large broad swords across his back- will be slow to get out and bladed brass knuckles.

Protection: light leather armour with metal plating-weak in the stomach and thigh area.

Power levels: unknown

Abilities: unknown

A Large shrill bell sounded and they both stood to attention waiting for the first and most important move. It seemed though that Grubs had noticed that his opponent wasn't going to be the first and quickly shot forward simultaneously slipping one of his broad swords from its sheath and swung it towards Daren.

Daren dodged quickly by shifting to the right only for Grubs to come at him again.

Daren seemed to play with Grubs as he swung back and forth, not a single attack even scathed him though beneath his mask his mouth and brow was pulled into a scowl and his thoughts were mumbled in his head. Why was Grubs moving so fast? If you measured the distance over time he should only be going at a low speed if you input his mass and the non-streamlined suit…

So they continued ducking and diving at one another with sharp movements in one case or gentle flowing ones in another and seeing as pondering the question would not help Daren decided to truly jump into the fray.

He reached behind his back for his gun only to find it missing from its pouch on his leg and said pouch had enlarged and was holding a bow! What help is a bow at close range! And just to make this fact better the only other weapon he had was kunai-which were mid to long range and basically useless in hand to hand combat! However he decided to think logically, when he had stepped into the battle generator he had asked for and gotten his gun where had it gone? No, perhaps… when we chose our race… perhaps he did not come out unscathed and the same as he went in excluding his outfit… his weapons had perhaps been altered too, to fit this weird medieval battle ground.

Seeing as his opponent wasn't taking him seriously Grubs was angry and to make it even worse the masked demon had a blank look in his eyes. So in a split second decision he decided to take the fight to the next level.

He ran to the corner of the platform, momentarily confusing Daren who then decided that waiting and watching for what was to come was the best choice for what was to come.

Grubs settled both his feet on the floor in a sumo position before picking one up and thumping it down, his thumps settled into a beat badumbadum badumbadum before he started chanting in a strange language and howling between verses –seemingly to no effect until his body started morphing, his hair grew coarser and longer, his nails sharpening and elongating until he was only a mockery of the human he once was looking somewhat like a hairy Neanderthal… though a deadly one… and naked.*

Daren was weary of the change as he expected it had made his opponent stronger and gain defence through what he assumed to be stronger skin making him a good tanker, the only good point was that he assumed due to the even more bulky body his speed would be lowered and his fighting duration would be lowered so he would be trying to go in for the classic one hit kill.

Grubs didn't disappoint as he hunkered down with his hands between his crouched legs in a re-enactment of the position a dog digs from he leaned forwards onto his hands and used the momentum from the movement to propel his body forwards arms outstretched holding the long discarded broadsword between his talons pointed directly at Daren's head.

Feeling the impending doom Daren snuck a quick unnoticeable glance to the side before shooting to the left. He needed a plan. Now. If only he had his guns! "No...Perhaps" he murmured startling Grubs who was straight behind Daren attempting to gore at his back. Quickly Daren reached into his pouch and grabbed inside whilst battering Grubs off and slowly accumulating injury's until he felt in the larger than it looked space* felt the undeniable feel of a hilt of some sort. Of course it must have replaced my guns with some other weapon he thought triumphantly and quickly without hesitation pulled it out whilst jumping up and backwards to the corner of the platform so he could inspect his new weapon and luckily not much time was needed.

He quickly Inspected the mystery weapon it was a two foot pole with the an around three centimetre radius made of some sort of mixture of wood and metal- being too hard to be wood whilst having a natural woody smell, texture and pattern and a finish that was there but not tacky or plastic, along the pole there were indents and holes in which he assumed he would be able to place hidden blades and possibly poisons to enhance it-though all of this would be hidden to the average human.

He swept the pole behind him and swiftly struck forward and hit Grubsley on the head momentarily disorientating him, Daren used this to his advantage to jump closer to Grubs and used lightning fast thrusts of the pole to his pressure points and joints making him immobile only for Daren to beat him until he (to Daren's surprise) shattered into light particles and shot of into the sky. Making Daren the winner.

After finishing his fight Daren stepped off the platform and sat in one of the seats around the side and spent his time observing the other fights as his had finished quite quickly. There were ten 'normals' who won their first fight and fifteen 'demons' .Though they were of no consequence as the 'demons' overall were much better than the 'normals' but neither were even close to even Ezart's level.

Though Daren had ended the fight against with a complete victory against Grubs he had managed to nick his skin once or twice making him notice that after every round all injuries magically disappeared.

"how helpful, it would be an annoyance to have to deal with injuries" he murmured to himself, this realisation gave him a relieved feeling as no matter how cyborg he may be it could not save him from pain nor the implications which him being hurt would impact on his movement, and therefor he could know from then on that he could fight without any care of later implications. Like how in the school's battle simulator where he found that they decided to keep or even randomly inflict any possible wounds they could acquire in combat or keep ones already inflicted by battle to teach the students how to act if they were in a injured in any situation as well as pointing out their flaws and weak points.

The next seven rounds passed quickly and without trouble as Daren swiftly and effectively beat all his opponents into light and return to the resurrection point. All the audience and even the announcer was slack jawed and amazed by his show so when it became apparent that no one was going to do anything Daren stepped up to the stadium took the small box with prize written on it and left through the entrance his black ninja cloak floating behind him as he jumped from stadium pillar to pillar and back into the forest where he started until he disappeared into the distance.

-Narration-

And that was how the Story of Second life's resident demon started.

Demon lept to the forest.

Power apparent.

No knowledge of what's to come.

* * *

><p>*If there is one thing I don't get about these werewolf things is that how they're always fully clothed afterwards! It would stretch and rip!<p>

*Oooh it's a TARDIS! ... Am I the only one who noticed this?

A/N. Well sorry I haven't been able to put out a new chapter but I've been skiing with my family and I have my second German assessment (my first writing one) and well it's in for Monday and I suck at learning. But if you like Naruto and the inheritance series (Eragon) then you'll be super happy as I've put out an alternate and continuing ending for the Eragon books. Because I think the ending was disappointing, not creative and overall expected (: C)

Oooh and I knind rushed it when I first put this chapter out so I made it less rubbish and made it more readable :)


	4. Start!

_Daren was so proud! Wouldn't Gege be so happy! He won the thing and started that weird demon thing!_ He quickly hurried home barely aware of the fact that he was skipping at a pace unreachable by the best of athletes, or for that fact even cyborgs such as himself.

He was soon at home and after pressing the doorbell of the inconspicuous house a metallic camera popped out and scanned his DNA and eye retina to check he was neither an intruder nor enemy. It soon beeped and Daren took out a large intricate key from his hidden pocket only to happily put it into the lock and stride giggling to his Gage's Study by the kitchen.

"Gege I'm home!" he called happily.

"Dar!" Devon replied "How was school I heard that your hedgehog friend was excited." He turned around from his grand desk to peer at Daren challengingly "Did the hedgehog give you any trouble?" he sneered wondering why Daren had needed to interrupt his work, though thankful for any and all of Dar's appearances.

"No" he sing-songd back to him "I won~" he cheered as he jumped up and down on the spot and rushed towards his Gege to hug him. However Daren seemed puzzled "Won what?" he asked.

"The competition" in response he only got silence "umm it said it was the SL interschool's competition" Ahh yes Devon thought he had heard of that, he had even been coerced into supporting it. Oh so many months ago~

-Flash back start-

_The sun was slowly coming down the horizon and the Solaris emperor looked as regal as ever with his brilliant hair billowed out behind him being magnified as the sun setting could be seen with him situated in front of the large window facing west, his suit immaculate and impressive as ever showing his power, taste and riches._

_He slowly leant back on his plush leather work chair and slowly put his hands together in a thinking position before closing his eyes, meditation the work for today._

_He quickly finished that endeavour though and thought of Daren. How wonderful his brother was, how innocent and sweet. His eyes took a glazed look and blocked to the world grinning sinisterly to his lovely thoughts._

_A knock blared across the room, however in his state of Daren filled bliss Devon didn't notice. The knocking became more pending and still unaware Devon left it, obviously the person on the other side of the door had either ran out of patience or was accustomed to the Daren filled hazes that often happened to the magnificent Solaris emperor as he quickly strode into the room and slapped his hand on the table startling Devon into awareness. "Kyle" he grunted angrily._

"_Solaris" Kyle replied angrily._

"_Why. Exactly. are .you. Here" he muttered out as if restraining his anger._

_The air was disturbed by a sudden breathy sigh "you had one again fallen out of notice, you needed to reply to the business endeavour that was just offered."_

"_What exactly is this endeavour" he said sighing. He wouldn't be able to get home early to see his Dar._

"_Second life" he stated with authority "WE have been asked to help with the publication and advertisement of their latest 'plot' change."_

"_What exactly is this about. Isn't this second life a gaming company? I also heard it has not been released in this region due to complications with the software. Why has this suddenly changed?"_

"_Well yes about the complications in the software, well you should remember that! A few months ago you agreed to help integrate our advanced battle simulator beta with their gaming device to help it improve. It also had the extra of enabling the gaming machines to work here"_

"_Aah yes I remember" he replied setting his chin apon his hand contemplatively "And the competition?"_

"_Well not so long ago there was a problem with their AI's and they went on. For lack of a better word for it… rampage in an attempt to control their virtual reality"_

"_Oh yes well it does not matter, do it. I will take my leave." Devon strode out the room, oh well his pure little Dar was waiting._

-Flash back end-

Devon inspected his brother "So you won?" in response Daren nodded happily his head tilting adorably to the side "and what exactly was this competition, what did you win?" Daren immediately looked p staring into his Gege's eyes_. He wouldn't be told off would he? After all Gege had helped with it. Right?_ "It was sooo~ much fun I beat a whole lode of people" Devon scowled angrily but in his happiness Dar didn't notice "Oooh and I was a demon. And I beat them. And I got a free game character and copy of the game" he ended huffing happily because of his speech, his chest proudly puffed out.

Nevertheless through Daren's speech Devon was quickly became more sullen and angry "In. PUBLIC" he shouted out angrily "you were SUPPOSED to keep a low profile! Your likely to be in the papers and whatever other nonsense that will come from winning that thing!" Daren soon became teary eyed and rushed in horror at shaming his Gege to his room.

What? Devon wondered "No my dearest Dar come back to me! I am sorry for not understanding!" From his room Daren let a few tears slip out before responding "I'm so sorry" he huffed once to keep the tears coming out "I'm sorry!" He slumped down on his bed tears finally falling.

Downstairs Devon was in a panic _his poor Didi how he could be so cruel! He must make it up to him! _"It's ok Didi you can play the game!" upstairs Dar slightly peeked up in happiness before slumping down once again _his Gege didn't mean it,_ noticing the thought Devon called out once again "I'll even buy it too! We can play together." He quickly messaged Kyle to buy it for him.

Daren slowly peeked his head out from behind his bedroom door "you mean it?" he questioned adorably, his head tilted and small tears peeking out at the corner of his eyes. Devon nodded reverently in an attempt to calm his dear Didi.

"I'll even help you set up" he spoke with a softer voice "come on" seeing that he would be able to have special time with his brother Dar brightened up and hopped into his bedroom, gesturing for his brother to follow.

They both settled down on Dar's bed and after reading the instructions Devon laid his Didi down and placed the controller/visor on Dar's head as he settled into his first game induced sleep.

* * *

><p>Soooory it's so short! But the transition between the plot points is hard to write :'( it'll be much longer next chapter as a present!<p>

Also I'm sooo glad my Eragon (inheritance)/Naruto crossover is so well received! I got so much support …though to a person with successful story's it's probably miniscule :P Also for any fans my writing (I think) is much better in that fic and has longer chapters (i.e. having a 2000 word minimum limit)


	5. charactors

Awaking Daren turned frantically back and forth: in an attempt to take in all the beautiful sights that there was to offer… only to find. None. He appeared in a bright, white seemingly endless room. Behind him nothing, to the left nothing, above nothing. It was making him curious what happened to; the bright lights of the city, the hustle and bustle of the competitors in the stadium, the magnificent tree's blowing in the wind? Had he broken it?

"Hello" he called out faintly "anyone here?" A small flash and shrill ring resonated across the dwelling where he had landed "Hello? What's that?" he wondered. Apprehensively he crept across the clear white floor towards the light: It flashed once again as if beckoning to him.

After a while he began to stride across the floor wondering _when will I get to the source? _Eventually however he did find something, or rather bump into that something. A small floating orb. "Now I'm sure I did something wrong" he moaned sadly. He had looked up in all his databases and checked out all information possible through his micro-chip and it said nothing about this! He was supposed to be greeted by a person who would then help him create his player!

Tentatively he poked the orb: only to have the orb bellow out to him "HELLO~3" rather creepily.

"Hi?" Dar stuttered out.

"Hello my darling demon, you must be confused. Well, allow me to guide you." He exclaimed in a creepy tone, which gave even the oblivious Dar cold shivers down the spine. A small hologram of Dar with strange pointy ears levitated in front of him - This is the race you have been designated with. Your orders will be issued for the demon war when the time is right. Do you understand~? "The orb sneered in a playful but authoritative way. Nodding and saluting Dar wondered exactly how complex this demon thing would be, plus what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"However only your kind has been chosen for you, sooo would you like to do any alterations~?" Dar seemed to ponder it for a moment before nodding, subsequently getting lost in his thoughts. _How would I want to look if I had a choice? _But obviously Dar being Dar there was one immediate and right choice… Gege!

Brightly Dar shouted "I want to look like Gege!" he stopped. _But I don't want to copy him..._ "Can I see my hair longer please!" his hair length adjusted – somewhat like when he used his own hair as a weapon

"Shorter! Longer!" He shouted as he slowly began having fun adjusting it and watching it grow, until it grew boring so once he had the hair at the same length he let out a childish scream of "STOP!" In the end Dar made many alterations to his features, though all superficial making his: Eyes a slightly brighter red than his Gege's, Hair fall to the small of his back- though retaining his original hair colour and the inevitable heightening to make himself the same stature as his darling Gege.

"Yup that's it! Right?" Dar questioned childishly, with an adorable tilt of the head. The orb appeared to nod and the hologram disappeared from before the orb, only to appear fully sized across from Dar. Suddenly a sharp pain racked his form making him tear up as his hair grew, body enlarged slightly and Dar felt like he was going blind. However after the pain stilled he stood up from where he had fallen to cope with the pain, and stared into the mirror that appeared, floating in front of him.

"Cool!"

He skipped across the open space marvelling at his new body, _he was so much taller! It felt weird to see everything from even further above!_ He was even happy about the length of his hair _it's so swishy and fun! _Though he did wonder how Gege always managed to keep it out of his way and not obscuring his vision. However as his hair unlike his Gege's was not straight and settled but stuck out wildly at random angles making it quite uncontrollable- So he decided to tie it back loosely at the nape of his neck.

"Nnn… what am I supposed to do now?"

The orb flashed, changing to a pinkish hue before gaining a giggly female voice "Ok, ok you just need a username. So what's it gonna be."

Dar pondered the question for a second before asking back "Dark sun?" The orb turned a red colour before giving out a negative bleeping noise. "D.S?" The same answer. Then seeing as he wouldn't be able to take his given name, Dar decide that he'd have to be creative _…the competition… demons… Dark sun… _then the perfect thought popped into his head. A fox demon! Sneaking and catching its prey whilst keeping its childish nature! He nodded.

"Húli jīng?" he questioned.

The orb rang out in a clear, almost happy peal, flashing a blinding green. The orb cheered as he felt a sudden tremor and began falling through the floor "Now remember to look for me~ my names Lolidragon ~ 3"

He fell. And fell. Until he could feel no more. Losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>P.S. in English at the moment were working on punctuation and sentence starting to Improve our work for the tests, so sorry if the writing styles different. Though I wonder if anyone would actually notice if I didn't tell you ('o.o) -my attempt at a sweat drop.<p>

In my search for the name of an appropriate demon I found on for a normal demon made of the words for 'evil' and 'heart' its name was hilarious thought! Its è mó

BTW just to tell you in game because it'll be too confusing I'm probably going to get the characters to mostly call Dar by his nick name (Like in clockwork!) because I myself find it hard to remember foreign names (: L)

Sorry about the length :P but I'm not good at continuing.


	6. sorry :P AN

Well i havent been writing for long but i want to help so...

* * *

><p>I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.<p>

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

**my ultimate answer**


End file.
